Electrotherapy is a common therapeutic method in modern medicine. Using various currents having different frequencies to stimulate body tissues of patients can produce various medical effects including changing transfer function of peripheral nerve fibres, stimulating hormone secretion, and promoting tissue healing and the like. However, in various electrotherapy devices, a needle-like electrode medical device is often used to pierce into skin of a patient so as to perform a deeper and effective discharge treatment on the tissue of the patient. Moreover, the needle-like electrode can also be used for a medical detection.
An existing conventional technology, for example a U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,466 and a U.S. Pat. No. 8,086,322 (corresponding to a Chinese patent application No. CN200580042302.4), typically comprises a mounting and a plurality of needle-like electrodes fixed to the mounting. When the needle-like electrode device is manufactured, firstly the each needle-like electrode is inserted into the mounting one by one, then a plurality of conductors are respectively soldered to individual needle-like electrodes and a printed circuit board or a cable, finally, the each needle-like electrode and a medical device controlling current are electrically connected via the printed circuit board or the cable. Therefore, when the existing needle-like electrode device is manufactured, the each needle-like electrode not only is required to manufacture separately, but also needs a one-by-one inserting process on the mounting, then the each needle-like electrode and the corresponding conductor are soldered to each other. In the above manufacturing process, not only a highly precise positioning technology is need but also a manufacturing process is not easy, and the one-by-one inserting process results in a low manufacturing efficiency, meanwhile manufacturing cost is also increased; moreover, the elongated needle-like configuration needs a plurality of connections and adapters to be connected to the circuit board or the device, which also increases the manufacturing difficulty and the manufacturing cost. Therefore, the existing needle-like electrode device still has a room for improvement. Moreover, such the piercing invasive device is typically desired to be replaced and discarded after a disposable use, so the configuration needs to be more easily used, and needs to be cheaper.